Face masks are generally intended to provide protection to a wearer thereof or to someone else in the wearer's presence. Thus, face masks containing porous material are frequently worn by those who seek to avoid inhalation of particulate matter, and masks containing an absorbent, or "gas" masks, are often worn to avoid inhalation of toxic or generally deleterious fumes. Surgical masks, however, are generally worn to avoid contamination of a patient during a surgical procedure due to bacteria exhaled by those present in the operating room.
The primary function, therefore, of a suitable surgical mask is to filter exhaled air and, preferably, also to filter inhaled air. To adequately accomplish these objects, the surgical mask should provide a tight fit surrounding the nose and mouth of the wearer. A well designed surgical mask should also, preferably, minimize condensation of moisture within the mask and/or provide a means for removal or exit for such moisture while including a "face-tight" seal sufficient to prevent exhaled air from taking any exit avenue other than through the filtering medium from which the mask is constructed. Additionally, a suitable surgical mask should provide a comfortable fit so as not to distract the wearer. Finally, a preferred surgical mask is one which is easy to don, requiring minimal dexterity and time to properly fix its position.